Akira Mado
- Past ▾= - Manga= - Anime= }} }} |kanji = 真戸 暁 （まど アキラ） |romaji = Mado Akira |alias =Spine User |species = Human |status = Alive |gender = Female |birthday = June 6thAkira Mado's character profile in Volume 9 |height = 164 cm |weight = 49 kg |blood type = A |affiliations = CCG |relatives = Kasuka Mado (mother) Kureo Mado (father) |ward = |quinque = Amatsu (Koukaku/Bikaku) Fueguchi One (Rinkaku) |manga debut = Chapter 80 |anime debut = Episode 9 |jp voice = Asami Seto Morgan Garrett (English) |age =21 (Tokyo Ghoul) 24 (Tokyo Ghoul:re)}} Akira Mado (真戸 暁, Mado Akira) is a First-Class Ghoul Investigator and Kureo's daughter. She was partnered with Koutarou Amon and is currently partnered with Haise Sasaki. Appearance Akira is often seen in formal clothing and working diligently for the CCG. She is very beautiful, with pale blonde hair and purple eyes. In the anime, they are portrayed as pale grey-green. She tends to leave her expression neutral most of the time however, and rarely shows any serious form of emotion unless provoked to do so. After softening up and getting close to Amon, she expresses more emotions. After the timeskip, her hair has grown out and she keeps it tied up in a braided bun. Younger Akira.png|Younger Akira. akirabio.png|Akira Profile in Vol. 9. Personality She is an intelligent woman and seems to be always serious about work and her daily routine in general. Like her father, she has deep insight and intuition that helps her in investigation and determining what is going on around her while on the field. She shares her father's "quinque-mania," but it is not as extreme as his was. Akira remains professional in most situations, no matter who she is faced with, and she isn't one to admit her own feelings on a subject unless provoked to a certain degree. Seen through her interactions with others, it is most likely that she would prefer to make a quinque rather than to interact with someone else. After the timeskip, Akira has become much more open about showing her emotions to others, which is shown through her conversation with Haise Sasaki. Plot Raid of Kanou's Lab Akira is assigned as the subordinate to Koutarou Amon, Who had participated during the investigation of the "Binge Eater" and the disappearance of Dr. Kanou leads Akira and a small team to an abandoned mansion that Dr. Kanou owned. While searching for clues that may lead to Dr. Kanou's whereabouts, Akira and Koutarou find several ghouls fighting each other. Amongst them are Tsukiyama "The Gourmet" ghoul and Naki, a member of the Aogiri. Both Akira and Koutarou engage the ghouls and are able to fend them off. However, Naki was able to injure Akira with a powerful kick and take a bite from her leg. Akira later joins Koutarou and Takizawa at a bar, here she wallows in self pity over the fact that she was injured. It's also revealed that she's a weak drinker, getting drunk after only one drink, and that she blames Koutarou for her father's death as well as that she hates him for it, though she was drunk at the time she says this. Anteiku Raid Akira participated in the raid on Anteiku. After the raid, she was seen keeping a strong front even though her partner, Amon, was labeled as deceased. She later breaks down in tears saying that she loved Amon and Takizawa. Torso Investigation Akira is first spotted at the Naan Restaurant having curry. Haise Sasaki she reminds him that Arima Kishou has requested to see him. . She then advises Haise that he should aim high, for the CCG needs to produce investigators that can surpass Arima. A meeting is held among Team Mado, Shimoguchi Squad and Hirako Squad concerning the Torso Investigation. Shimoguchi and Sasaki engaged in a quarrel, but Akira and Hirako managed to stop the quarrel. She then gives Sasaki a “Mado Punch” in the gut. On the night Torso’s identity is revealed and Haise battles Serpent, Akira receives a call from Tooru Mutsuki. She later arrives at the scene where Haise was going mentally and physically out of control. Using a Sniper loaded with Rc suppressant bullets, she shoots Haise, telling him to rest for a while. She then has an internal monologue; saying that Haise is to be treated as a human, but if he should use his kagune too frequently, he might be treated as a ghoul, which will lead to his extermination. Akira’s name is then mentioned in a conversation between Haise and Arima; where Sasaki referred to her as his “make-believe” mother. Later that day when Haise visits her in her office, Akira gets a report from the Shimoguchi Squad at Torso’s residence; saying that they were under attack by the SS rated Rabbit Ghoul of Aogiri Tree. Nutcracker Investigation Upon finding out that Shimoguchi’s Squad members were all murdered, Akira visits the hospital, along with Haise, to offer her sympathy to Shimoguchi. She then asks him to tell her, in detail, everything that happened while they were at Torso’s home. She later explains to Haise about Aogiri’s motives, and what it feels like to lose comrades whom you’ve spent a lot of time with. Haise later noted that Akira expressed sadness while speaking about Shimoguchi’s loss. When Shimoguchi brushes Haise off when congratulated on being released from the hospital, Akira tells Haise that it's only natural for him to feel that way after having teammates killed. She mentions how Haise would feel even worse if that were to happen to him due to his kindness, and that the only way to protect those he loves is to become stronger. Auction Akira participated in the ghoul auction extermination operation, but was on a separate team as Sasaki. Later, she confronts with the white suits. She is also seen using the same Quinque that Mado had used during his encounter with Hinami's mother, made from her father. Naki immediately recognizes her, but is unable to recall her name. Relationships Kureo Mado Having lost her mother young, Akira and her father had a very close bond. She states she handled much of the housework for their family, while her father was shown to be a devoted and even doting parent. Akira had great admiration for him, viewing his obsession with fighting Ghouls as something to aspire towards. Though she maintains a stoic front concerning his passing, when intoxicated, she breaks down in tears over the loss. Koutarou Amon Initially, Akira harbored a deep-seated resentment towards him over the death of her father and even claims to hate him. She often makes things difficult for him, teasing him or acting contrary especially towards his gestures of good will. However, over time, she came to care deeply for him and even attempts to kiss him once. His rejection causes her frustration, demanding to know whether he compares her to Harima. After his apparent death, she weeps while confessing that she loved both him and Takizawa. Seidou Takizawa Classmates from the Academy, their relationship is primarily defined by a strong rivalry. Akira had always out-performed him on all fronts, causing him to harbor an intense feeling of jealousy towards her. Aware of this, Akira often makes statements to intentionally rile him up and Amon criticizes them both for their inability to interact without bickering. However, after he is reported killed in action, she mourns for him and states that she loved both Takizawa and Amon. Haise Sasaki As his mentor and partner, Akira is usually friendly towards him and treats him kindly. When she first heard about him, she felt misgivings concerning rumors of him being different but over the years, they have developed a close bond. However, Akira isn't above harshly rebuking him and claims that he is dangerously naive. After he loses control, she helps to bring him down and later comforts him, establishing his condition and reassuring him. When asked by Arima if he want to know about his family Haise would say that Akira is like a mother to him. Later while he is with Akira herself Haise jokingly called her 'mom',something she was not pleased with. Power and Abilities Like her father, Akira seems to have her own collection of quinques. Beyond that, she also takes a lot of interest in new quinques design or experimental weapon. She is also a capable fighter, though maybe not as skillful as her father.She shows expertise with firearms when she was able to snipe Haise Sasaki from a considerable amount of distance. * Amatsu (アマツ): '''The quinque Akira used during the raid of Kanou's lab, this quinque combines two types of kagune into one lethal weapon. The whip-shaped Bikaku part can distract then drag the enemies into close range, so the dagger-shaped Koukaku part can easily finish them off. * '''Fueguchi One: A rinkaku quinque that was created from Asaki Fueguchi's kagune. It looks like a spine that was tied together. It is a high speed combat quinque with a sharp cut. It was presumably succeeded by Akira from her father, Kureo Mado, as the quinque belonged to him before he was killed. *'CRc gas grenade:' Full name Control Rc cells gas grenade. This experimental weapon release gas which can suppress Rc cells activities. Through respiratory system or other mucous membranes, the opponents' kagune will be paralyzed in a short time, giving investigators an edge against disarmed ghouls. Amatsu Bikaku.png|Amatsu - Bikaku Whip. Amatsu Koukaku.png|Amatsu - Koukaku Dagger. 7568tled.jpg|Amatsu - Bikaku Whip. (anime) Un765titled.jpg|Amatsu - Koukaku Dagger. (anime) Trivia * Akira was ranked thirteenth in the latest character popularity poll. * Akira likes making quinques, solving puzzles and cats. * Akira respects her parents and Kishou Arima. * Both of Akira's parents were killed by Ghouls. * Akira owns a cat, which resides in her apartment. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Mado Squad